


Guns n Roses

by sweetcreatures



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Agent Harry, Agent Louis, And like, Angst, Angst? kinda, Anyways, Assassin Harry, Bottom Louis, CAST HIM AS JAMES BOND OR I DO SOMETHING IRRATIONAL, Fluff, M/M, MI6, Multi, Sad Harry, Sex, Skyfall, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Top Harry, and if its shitty, and louis is a mood, anygays, basically a shitty spy au, but im a firm top!harrie so its actually harry the one who gives, cAUSE DANIEL CRAIGSSSKKS, cause i want bond!harry so bad sksk, harry is always hot, i didnt write it, i wrote sex and it suggested, just go read, larry - Freeform, loosely inspired by skyfall, ok, ok go - Freeform, smut smut smut, spy AU, this has got heaps and piles of smut, two hot men do each other, um, which i agree to cause bucky pOPPED THAT CHERRY, why am i talking marvel this is a larry fic omfg- nvm me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:39:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcreatures/pseuds/sweetcreatures
Summary: Harry's an assassin, Louis is a government agent. They hate each other but not really.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this very long ago, im basically just copy pasting. pls ignore any errors or cringe worthy writing, im too lazy to do anything about it. this is for buckyballs. i fuckin love u guys.

_also for my lovely unicorn, jas aka larryent_

* * *

 

"Two comin' in. Tommo." His handler's voice sounded through the earpiece as Louis braced himself against the wall next to the door.

 

One of the guards spotted Louis as soon as he stepped inside the room. "What the.." The guard said, alarmingly; eyeing the gun in Louis' hand. Louis just smirked a little and shot them both before the guard could move a muscle.

 

Carefully tucking the bodies aside, Louis stalked down the narrow hallway, gun tightly gripped in his hand.

 

"Coast clear, Nialler?" Louis whispered into the comlink hidden in his wrist, pausing at the end of the hallway.

 

"Uhhh..."

 

"Niall!"

 

"Wha- Yes, What?! Oh, yes, its clear..."

 

Louis ran down the hallways stopping near the elevator, gun gripped tightly in his hands. There was a lot of ruffling from the other side and Louis was growing skeptical of his handler's hesitance. Punching the buttons, the lift started rising to the top floor.

 

"What are you doing that's keeping you so bloody occupied?" Louis hissed into his wrist, whacking the guy in the lift in his head and stepping inside. Niall didn't answer and then with a nervous chuckle he stuttered, "N-nothing Lou"

 

Before Louis could say something the lift dinged. "What is it, Niall?" Louis asked suspiciously, briskly walking down the hallway. Niall was silent for a beat.

"You won't like this, but nobody knew he was going to be here, I swear!"

Louis almost stopped for a moment when h

e thought Niall was talking about him but then he chuckled at the ridiculous thought and resumed walking, eyes fixated on the gold plated door of the ambassador's office.

 

He couldn't be here ...could he?

 

Louis nervously wiped his brow as he reached the door and counted to 3 before kicking the door open.

 

He was positive that the world had just stopped for a split second and started again as the scent of roses attacked his senses. Not because of the torn up office, or the dead ambassador on the floor, or the broken computer in the corner, nothing. If it stopped, it only did because of the other entity in the room, the bane of his existence, his rival, his nemesis, his anchor,

 

 

 _Harry fucking Styles_.

 

 

Who stood in the corner of the room, flash drive gripped in his hand; almost startled by seeing Louis at the threshold before a smirk graced his flawless features. Turning his head to the side, he took a step forward, as Louis jumped into defense mode, gun pointed at Harry's chest. Harry's nonchalant stance didnt falter a bit, nor did his smile but he did lift his hands up in mock-surrender.

 

"Well, Well, Well.. If it isn't Tomlinson" His smirk grew into something devilish, evil. Louis gulped.

 

To say he was scared was an understatement. He was mortified. Completely, and utterly frightened to the core. He bet he looked the part too because he could feel his clammy hands growing cold, he could feel the bullet scar in his forearm itch. A reminder of the last time he had thought of fighting Harry.

 

Harry seemed to enjoy his misery for his smile grew larger as if he knew the effect he had on the blue-eyed agent. Waving the flash drive in the air, he made a show of pocketing it, patting it afterwards. As if to challenge Louis to take it from him.

 

But jokes on him! Louis thought. He wasn't stupid to make the same mistake again.

And Harry knew, like he always annoyingly did, that Louis wasn't going to take the drive from him. He'd rather get an earful from M than get shot and die this time, thanks very much.

 

"Fancy seeing you here" Harry said in a low, deep voice adjusting his cuffs. Louis just stood there still frozen in place. He just didn't care. He couldn't hear Niall's voice in his ear. He couldn't feel the gun in his hand, he couldn't suck the air into his lungs, he just couldn't do anything; everything, every sense was directing its attention to Harry. Everything zeroed on him, to expect the worst and be ready to face it. His body felt numb.

 

"Do you now?" He managed to croak out.

 

 

Harry just ducked his head and smiled a bit before looking up at Louis, flashing his dimples making him go utterly weak in the knees.

 

Damn those dimples, Louis cursed.

 

"Ah, the sarcasm, just like I remember."

 

He was being cocky and Louis hated that he could do nothing about it. But he could, though.

 

"Remember what, Styles? All the times I kicked your arse at boot camp?"

 

Lies, they both knew they were too good at what they did, they still were. But, Louis; he had a fear now, and just to top it off, he had grown a stupid love interest in the man that hated his guts.

 

Harry's demeanor fell into something very lethal. "You're one to say when I can practically see you fidgeting because that bullet wound in your shoulder wont let you stand still."He sneered and gave a mirthless chuckle, face scrunching up in distaste immediately.

 

"Oh, dont be so full of yourself." Louis tried, uselessly. Harry scoffed as he stepped forward, just as the door was thrown open and 3 guards came inside.

 

Louis, a fraction of a second late to recognize his current situation turned around barely dodging the bullet that zipped past his head to hit one guard. The remaining two packed into a defense mode, and started shooting aimlessly. Louis leaped behind a desk as bullets flew around the room. He watched Harry as he loaded his own gun; the curly-haired lad was ducking bullets with such accuracy that Louis' pants felt a tad bit tighter. The flash drive fell from Harry's grip as he reloaded his gun. If Harry was distracted enough, he could have the drive, Louis thought.

 

Louis peeked from the desk top and shot the last guard that was shooting at Harry. They made eye contact and then looked away. Eyeing the drive that was now on the floor and not in Harry's possession, Louis hastily picked it up, hiding it in the back pocket of his trousers. Niall's voice suddenly buzzed in his ear,

 

"There's more of them coming your way, have you got the intel?"

 

Louis sighed, exasperatedly looking at Harry who was looking at him and then the window behind him. He didn't answer Niall because he didn't want to let the agency know that he had the possession of the intel and he purposely lost it. He knew that Harry would eventually find out where his missing drive went and that he would never give up the drive to Louis even if he begged for it. Louis was fucked, utterly. This was the second time, he got stuck in such a situation. It almost felt nostalgic when looked at Harry.

 

"I take it that Styles got it first?" Niall questioned, reluctantly. He knew what Niall's hesitation was about. Harry was IMPOSSIBLE. The agency feared him and his intentions. He was the star of what he did. Although, it wasn't sure if he was an assassin or not. Louis only knew that he did work on the basis of contract which meant he was an assassin, but Harry always furiously denied it.

 

"Make sure the ambassador stays alive." Louis wanted to cuss Niall's ear out but he simply eyed the dead body of the man on the floor and remained silent

 

 

Dusting himself, he put his gun away and maintained an eye contact with Harry which lasted for almost 4 second, Harry was the first one to break.

 

"We have to leave, there are more guards coming." Louis said, as he gripped the door handle and pushed it open. Glancing at the dead ambassador besides the desk, Louis felt sick. Half of his mission had failed, and Harry will make it his duty to ruin the rest of it.

 

Harry's eyes raised at the 'we' but he nodded anyway. Murmuring something in his wrist, he followed Louis out of the door. Louis was shocked by the way he was acting, the Louis almost 3 years ago would've never walked in front of Harry, never dreamt of it even! And this Louis, downtrodden by a failed mission couldn't even think straight. He was going to get shot by M later. He just knew it.

 

He walked to the elevator and stopped in front of it while Harry stopped to look at Louis.

 

"Guess, we part our ways here, Tomlinson." He said smugly, that cocky grin making an appearance again.

 

Louis scoffed. "I'm glad we do, you're company is one I'm not comfortable within."

 

Something, albeit small, fell in Harry's demeanor but he righted it quickly and that smirk was back. Louis sighed. Harry Styles was a mystery.

 

Harry stalked towards Louis; stance almost predatory, eliminating the proximity between them in a second. Smirk still intact, he bent forward to whisper in Louis' ear. "Are you talking about that boner, Lou?" His large hand pressed flat against Louis' stomach and Louis could do nothing about it. The scent of fresh roses invaded his scenes. He was frozen in place, mind going into over drive as Harry's hand trailed down and down and down until it was covering Louis' semi.

 

A shudder ran down Louis' spine and his eyes jammed closed as Harry's low chuckle rang in his ear. All Louis could think about was how Harry's giant hand covered his left ass cheek and how hard he was getting from just a simple touch. Fuck, he was no better than a 13 year old with an embarrassing boner popping up at the weirdest times.

 

He kissed Louis temple, then, "You're too easy." He smirked, and with that he backed away, expression amused as he gave Louis' disheveled form a one over.

 

Louis snapped out of the trance he was trapped in when he heard Harry's deep voice. "See you soon, baby." And with that he pushed Louis in the elevator.

 

Harry Styles was indeed, one hell of a mystery. And a fucking tease, Louis' subconsciousness provided.

 

\---

"Failed?"

 

"Yes, sir."

 

"Failed."

 

Louis nodded, reluctantly. M rose from his chair and walked to the window behind it. A few moments passed and the silence was nearly suffocating him when M spoke up.

 

"Why is one of my best agents telling me he couldn't retrieve intel because somebody else took it?" M spoke, calmly. Louis remained quiet in the know of what was boiling beneath better enough to take this lightly.

 

 

M continued, going red in the face. "The much needed bloody intel that could possibly reveal who is responsible for the fucking terrorist attack that occurred in Belfast two days ago!!" M roared, whipping to look at Louis' form which flinched slightly from the outburst. He was talking so fast, it almost sounded gibberish to Louis' ears but he got the words 'Belfast' and 'Terrorist'. Louis shifted on one leg and looked up at M.

 

"I-I, M-"

 

"Your handler reported that Styles was there? Correct?" M refused to listen to Louis make up lame excuses. He wanted to cut straight to the point. Damn, Niall. Louis thought. But he knew he couldn't really blame Niall, M was the second coming of Satan himself when a mission had been unsuccessful.

 

"Uh, technically- Well-"

 

"Cut the bullshit, 007."

 

"Uh, yes. Correct." Louis winced, ready for another round of yelling and profanities which never came.

 

 

M just sighed. He rubbed his hands over his face, tiredly and then looked at Louis.

 

"This is not over. Report at my office at 9, first thing tomorrow morning."

 

"Yes, sir."

 

Louis just stood there, not moving a muscle, looking at M who looked back at him, questioningly.

 

"Get out of my office, 007."

 

"Y-Yes, sir."

 

He stepped out of the office and ran down the stairs straight to Q branch. He didn't know why he was lurking around when M had dismissed him but he just wanted to see faces that didn't look at him disapprovingly.

 

Treading down the stairs, he spotted Liam, a scowling Zayn and Niall who was eating a burger. "Hello lads." Louis sighed as he took off his suit jacket and hung it on the back of his chair. The boys replied the greeting, silence falling upon them.

 

"So..." Liam cleared his throat and dragged the word, a not so subtle attempt at questioning Louis' encounter with Harry.

 

"What?" Louis raised an eyebrow.

 

"What did M say?"

 

"Nothing." He frowned.

 

"Why did you lose the intel?"

 

"Dunno"

 

"Louis."

 

"Liam."

 

"What happened."

 

"Nothing." Louis snapped.

 

Liam was about to ask something else but just sighed. He looked at Zayn helplessly.

 

"What did Harry say?" Zayn asked simply at which Louis stiffened. Maybe Niall heard Harry through the ear piece. Shit, Louis thought.

 

Zayn just nodded and looked at Liam and a very quiet Niall. "Are you still afraid of him?" Zayn asked again at which he got a lighthearted scoff. "Why would I be?" He tried to conceal his nervousness, rubbing his clammy hands together. The boys exchanged looks and dropped the topic. "Anyways boys, who's up for a pint or seven?" Niall asked cheerily and the boys let out exaggerated groans of disapproval.

 

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao this fic is a flop and so am i lksjksjs
> 
> this chapter is dedicated to mariam cause she was being horny. This is unedited, all mistakes are my own ofc come murder me in my dms. ALSO its got some *cough* smut *cough* in it, so proceed with caution, my children.

 

 

* * *

 

Louis rammed the butt of his gun against the security guard standing outside of the deserted building. Adjusting the silencer on his gun, he tread forward, peeking from the crack of the door to make sure nobody was on the other side before slipping inside. He was greeted with two large stairways and two adjacent doors on his left side. Tucking the gun in the holster, he climbed the stairs swiftly but lightly not to force the wooden boards to creek and alert the drug lord and his minions of his presence.  
  


 

"Just to let you know Lou this is will be a very peaceful mission. Zee said that Styles most probably wont be here cause this wont be his hit up spot tonight."

 

Louis visibly relaxed, shoulders slumping in relief. He hadn't gotten a wink of sleep ever since that encounter with Harry. And it would've been okay if the assassin was just limited to his dreams and a small portion of thoughts because Louis thinks that he would allow him that much but what he doesn't allow is for his fucking brain to keep an un-faltering commentary of HarryHarryHarry twenty four seven.

 

Louis blames it on his need to get laid because he cant even remember the last time he got fucked and that's pitiful on his case. Every time he takes a time out, the agency notifies him that duty calls and that he needs to get his ass to England as soon as possible to get debriefed. And don't get him wrong, he loves his job. He more than loves his job but sometimes, it just gets on his nerves like the other time he lied to his mum about his 'company' giving the employees an all-expense paid trip to Fiji and that he could have someone to tag along with him. And of course, the first thing she did was ask where his colleagues were when they reached the hotel they were staying at. He was sure, from that day that Luck just doesn't seem to be on his side.

 

Louis sniffs, shaking his head disapprovingly.

 

He kicks a door open and finds the room empty of any human presence. He lowers his gun and stuffs it in the holster. Where the fuck is everybody, Louis wonders, squinting his eyes. Just then he hears a few gunshots from a floor above. His heart races as he runs out of the room and takes the stairs up, adrenaline rushing through his veins as he kicks the door to the roof open. Behold in front of him is Harry who has a bloody, lifeless body of a guard at his feet and the drug lord slightly quivering, a bearded man who is nearing his mid forties, holding a phone in his hand ; the emotion of fear dancing about on his face. Ha. Harry wont probably be there, Louis thought. Screw Niall and Zayn, everybody hated him.

 

Upon closer inspection, Louis notices that the drug lord is bleeding from the side of his waist. "salir" He shouts uncertainly, Harry looks from the drug lord to Louis boredly as he aims the gun at Louis' leg. Louis jumps to the left quickly, dodging the bullet that whizzed past him and down the stairs. Louis jumps and executes three back flips and dodges the multiple bullets Harry shoots his way. Hiding behind a large steel tank on the far end of the roof Louis takes his gun out as he hears the drug lord shout profanities at Harry. Louis listens closely as he makes out the drug lord threatening Harry to call his men.

 

There's a beat of silence and then the door is bursting open and a full total of 25 people pile in from the door pointing their guns at Harry. The drug lord's stance relaxes and he lowers his phone. "Finish them!" The man shouts at his men as 3 separate from the group and head in Louis' direction. Harry is just standing there, looking bored as ever and Louis is worried for the assassin's sanity because is that man out of his mind? Just as Louis tries to shout for Harry to run, a loud boom echoes into the quiet night and there is smoke and the godawful smell of burnt flesh invading Louis' senses.

 

He coughs into his hand as the smoke starts to settle down. He can faintly make out the outlines of two bodies as they make their way over to him. Jumping to his feet quickly, he finds himself running to the other side of the roof in blind panic as the two guards shoot at him aimlessly. Out of nowhere, a hand grabs him a tad bit harshly and pulls him down the demolished stairway to the first floor of the manor.

 

Gunshots follow after Louis and he is so confused and scared for his life because he can't make out a thing and is being pulled by someone and the current situation could possibly lead to him being taken as hostage and the agency refusing to pay the ransom and letting the Spaniards torture him to death. God knows M is already pissed at him for the previous mission he horribly failed. Louis tries to contact Niall but realizes that his mic that is supposed to be on his wrist is not present and dang it, could his life get harder than it already is? 

 

He feels a gunshot whiz -too close for him to be comfortable with -past his ear. He lets out a squeak as he's pushed inside a small storage room, maybe a broom closet and holds his breath. There's muffled responses and grunts in Spanish as the guards move past the broom closet and for that moment, Louis is confirmed that he is the worst agent on the line because who the fuck hides in a broom closet? There's a sigh of relief from behind him and he realizes at that moment that he is not alone. Before Louis could turn around and look at his captor, he hears his quiet chuckle and stiffens.

 

The smaller lad tries to shuffle away from Harry but there isn't much space to accommodate him in the small confinement. He stills once again when he feels Harry's warm breath hit the side of his neck. "Let's not be too squirmy ---unless you have a death wish." He whispers darkly in Louis' ear and Louis can't help but lean into the warmth his lips are giving off. Louis' eyes flutter close as he feels Harry's eyelashes brush his cheek and feels himself harden at the feeling of being this close to Harry.

 

Subconsciously he pushes his ass against Harry's crotch and gasps as he feels the assassin stiff in his trousers. Harry lets out a low groan when Louis grinds back again just to check his reaction. Harry's hand snakes around the smaller boy's hips and hold him from making any movements. "Let's not." Harry announces breathily, his voice gone all raspy and scratchy. The sound of him goes to Louis' groin as he tries to reign in his emotions. The small closet's atmosphere had gone very hot just as Louis felt the assassin's lips attach to his neck, sucking lightly. Louis let out a small moan, lust blinding him, he removes Harry's hand from his hip and pushed his ass against the bulge in Harry's pants. The older boy groans, lips sending vibrations through Louis' body, charging his nerves with an unquenchable thirst. It's like they're charging each other up.

 

"This ass..." Harry groans quietly and grips Louis' bum to squeeze it. Louis shudders when Harry leans in and whispers "..will be the death of me."

 

So consumed in their hot session in the small closet, the assassin and agent don't even notice the guards and their hushed voices when rush back down from the stairs. Harry is the first one to snap out of it and immediately lets go of Louis. Louis turns back, confused as he eyes Harry adjusting himself in his trousers. Louis would never admit this out loud but he's a little hurt by the sudden withdrawal that gets him thinking the possibilities. 'Am i not enough?' Louis thinks, self-deprecatingly. He's about to open his mouth just when Harry pushes him out of the way and throws the door open. The guards outside are shell-shocked for a moment and then they spring into action, shooting at Harry who dodges their bullets in such a graceful way that has Louis hot in various places.

 

Louis snaps out of the trance Harry has him in and takes his out gun out, springing into action as he aims for a guard and shoots him successfully. The guard lets out a grunt and lands in a heap on the floor while Louis and Harry both aim for the lone guard who is backing into the wall. Harry shoots him without another thought and gazes back at Louis who is looking at him.

 

An awkward moment of silence passes between them and Harry scratches his neck and coughs. But that does nothing to lessen the silence dripping heavily from the atmosphere, 'What now?' Louis' brain helplessly asks. Louis is a bit lost on what to do since he's got the mission done and all. Usually he notifies Niall to bring the chopper but right now, he wants nothing more to get on his knees and suck Harry's brains out a bit or maybe get laid. This is the most confusing day in his life. Harry coughs again when the silence thickens so much its palpable. His voice is scratchy when he says, "We should- Uh- We should get going now, I think?" Harry winces slightly at how raw his voice sounds but thats that. Louis feels the heavy feeling in the surrounding break into something a lot more heavier. Rejection, maybe? He not so sure. He just feels like shit.

 

This is officially the fastest he's gone from confused to feeling like plain shit. He just wishes life was a bit easier on him. The smaller lad just stands there watching the assassin murmuring something in his wrist. Bored and maybe hurt a little, Louis just wanders around aimlessly looking at everything and nothing in particular. He doesn't understand why he's waiting for Harry to leave; Just lurking around the corner doing nothing. 

 

Finally there's a rumbling of a car outside that Louis can faintly hear and to say he's disappointed is, well, an understatement. Because he just cant shoot down the little voice inside him that's begging to be within Harry's surrounding. And well, that feeling can fuck right off cause he bloody well knows that a) Harry is straight, or maybe bi but definitely not into him and b) he tried shooting Louis in the leg a few hours ago, so the cards set down in front of him to play with are pretty clear to fuck around with. He's the only one with the feelings here. Which -

 

A voice startled him from his self-loathing, "Hey, you coming or not?"

 

"...What?" Louis whipped his head around to look at Harry standing near the exit. He had a frown on his face, sticking his thumb out in the direction of the door where Harry's ride probably was waiting for him. God was he ever not hot? Before he could drown in his praise for Harry's incredible physique and beautiful features, he decided to answer the question he asked him first.

 

"Uh, I dont have a ride?" It wasn't really a question, more of a statement actually. But Harry just rolled his eyes and strided towards the smaller boy. He grabbed his hand with a faux exasperated, "Come on!" and dragged him towards the exit and into the Audi.

 

Come to think of it, they have progressed, Louis thought. He knows they aren't dating and this shouldn't matter but since they haven't attempted to kill each other (yet); Louis considers that progress. Because he IS sitting in Harry Styles' Audi. Which, yeah. Weird. The whole day's been weird. He just hopes Harry isn't going to murder him by the end of it. Life couldn't get worse.

  
\---  
  
  


Harry's curls are soft. His lips are even softer Louis thinks as Harry wedges a thigh between his legs and grinds down on his crotch at which Louis moans into his lush mouth. He knows Harry uses lip balm because he can taste it on his lips, the faint taste of cherries. A hand crawls under his shirt, grazing his skin roughly with undertones of gentleness meshed within. It's almost like they cant control theirselves as their tongues battle for dominance.

 

In reality, Louis has never had any desire to be a top, really. It's just that he feels like he has something to prove to Harry, like everything is a challenge with him- and maybe it is, Louis thinks. Maybe it is, because they have no reason to be friendly with each other. Louis has despised Harry as always and Harry has shot him in the shoulder once when it was originally aimed at his chest if his reflex actions hadn't kicked in. So technically that's enough fuel for his hatred to channel itself to Harry's existence but he finds himself utterly unable to do exactly that. It seems so hard to do that when Harry kisses his neck so tenderly and then bites down on it, or when he just lifts Louis against the wall like it's not a problem at all, like he's so used to it.

 

And Louis has always told himself that it's the dire need of sexual release, that's confusing lust and infatuation for him. Because he does NOT like Harry Styles, he hates his annoying smirk and his stupidly large hands and his lush, plump lips and his beautiful green eyes, he hates it all but what he hates even more than Harry himself is the stupid butterflies that go crazy when the assassin as so much as looks at him. He swears he's going to stab himself in the stomach one day.

 

 

But that's not important. What is important though, is the fact that Harry Styles is currently crawling over him, the look in his eyes evil, his lips bitten red. And fuck, that's a sight that'll help him through masturbations to come. God bless Harry Styles and his limitless supply of visual sex. Harry is naked, his foggy mind registers and looking down at himself, he realizes that he is too. He can't exactly remember when they stripped off or who stripped off who but Louis believes that it doesn't matter when the curly haired assassin is leaning towards his neck like he's starved.

 

A small moan leaves his mouth when Harry's teeth graze his pulse point. He doesn't know how Harry knows thats a particular turn on for him but he does and that's a fact he needs to ponder over later. But not right, not when Harry is biting his skin and sucking on it like his life depends on it. There would be a very prominent purple bruise there tomorrow but Louis can't bring himself to care, he's so achingly hard and he wants Harry to do something quick but it's almost like he physically can't say a word, his throat is so dry and Harry is looking like a fucking hot mess and-

 

"Harry" He whispers not entirely sure if Harry actually heard or not but looking at how Harry lifts his head from his neck to look at him, pupils dilated, lips blood red maybe he did.

 

"What?"

 

His voice is so hot, Louis thinks. It's the perfect amount of deep and raspy and Louis just doesn't know what to do about that fact. It's all too much.

 

"I'm hard." He feels his cheeks flush before the words even leave his mouth. Apparently, at times like these, when you have a hot agent hovering above you and anticipation is hanging heavy in the air, its quite easy to get a no-mouth-filter.

 

Harry chuckles lightly, green eyes shining with mirth, "Oh, believe me I know" he smirks as he looks at Louis' arousal, then back into his eyes. Louis rolls his eyes glaring at the curly haired boy, "Yeah? So fix it."

 

Harry laughs, a deep sound that rumbles in his chest and if Louis' being honest he thinks its a very hot laugh.

 

"I dont think I like it when people boss me around" He says with a smirk, mischief in his voice as clear as day. Louis nearly smacks him in the head for the smug looks plastered on his features but he relents. It's torture at it's finest is what it is. He's tempted to get up and leave but that needs a lot of will power and Louis has always been a weak man when it came to that.

 

"But I'd love to see you beg for it" Harry adds dismissively, as an after thought. Louis looks at Harry's face for a couple seconds like he can't believe he said that. The agent looks two seconds away from bursting into laughter and that angers Louis. As fucking if! Louis is almost about to get up when Harry pins his thigh to the bed, restricting any further movements. "Be nice, kitten and I'll let you have it." Harry whispers in his ear seductively, voice rasping, cracking. Louis is utterly lost now. Okay, so he's hard, Harry's teasing him, Harry wont let him go, Harry is asking him to beg, Harry called him kitten, Harry is a fucking prick.

 

"Fuck you, Harry" Louis slurs lamely.

 

Harry quirks a brow looking down at him, and then shrugs. "Have it your way then." is the last thing he hears from Harry when he suddenly feels a tight wet heat surrounding his member and honestly, it's so fantastic that Louis thinks he's died and gone to heaven. It's pure bliss and what's amusing is that Harry is just taking him in til his length hits the back of the assassin's throat.   
  
  


Louis makes an incoherent sound at that, jaw slack, tongue heavy and wow, Harry is bopping his head up and down like a fucking pro. His hands go down to tweak his nipples and suddenly the lips wrapped around him are gone. Harry slaps his thigh. "Don't fucking touch yourself" and with that he's down on him again, enveloping him in that perfect heat. Since his hands feel like they need to do something, they go tangle themselves in Harry's luscious locks, pulling at them when the assassin swirls his tongue. He feels a hand tapping his thigh and Louis admits that he shouldn't have looked down at Harry who looks like the personification of sex. His eyes are blown and staring right at him and his lips, dear god, are fucking, plump and red, wrapped around his length. Louis moans helplessly staring at the ceiling instead, his orgasm inching closer.

 

He doesn't even realize Harry slipping a finger inside him but when he does, it's all he could do not to come. The finger grazes against his prostate and the euphoria is just so close when- suddenly Harry is popping off of his length and looking at him smugly.

 

"Can't let this end so soon now, can I?" Harry smiles, extracting the finger and slamming two in, stretching the ring of muscle. Louis' head flies back, gripping the sheets and trying so hard not to come. He just doesn't understand why he's still holding on like a submissive little bitch, this should've been selfish, quick and dirty. But then there's the look in Harry's eyes like he wants to ravish him and Louis probably wants him to. Definitely wants him to. So, he holds on as Harry stretches him open. After a minute, it's all too much.

 

"H-Harry" Louis groans, fisting the bed sheets. The look Harry gives him, is of nonchalance. Like he's bored, like he has all the time in the god damned world.

 

"Ain't giving it to you til you beg for it, baby." Harry rasps, scissoring his fingers, grazing his prostate with every thrust in.

 

Louis forget about pride and challenges and the fact that this Harry Styles when he starts chanting, "Please Harry, please fuck me. I want it so bad. Please." His cock is achingly hard now, the tip growing purple.

 

Harry seems satisfied if the sudden smirk on his face is any indication and goes to his side to retrieve the bottle of lube to slick himself up. Once he's done, he throws it on the bed and positions himself, bracketing the agent's head and hovering over him. For a minute they stare into each other's eyes and Harry's pupils are so blown that the green is barely there. All he sees is black, lust, craving.

 

He pecks his lips and then whispers, "Have it then" and smirks before he kisses him messily. Louis kisses back just as hard and then Harry's slipping the crown past his rim. They part for breath and in the same moment Harry is shoving his whole length inside Louis with a small grunt. Louis moans as Harry's starts thrusting immediately, pounding into his prostate repeatedly.

 

The sounds Harry's making are wild and so hot that Louis just throws his arms around Harry's neck and brings him down onto his awaiting lips. The kiss is intense now, full of lust but so so passionate that Louis has to break away to get rid of the dizziness it cause.

 

The sight above him is epic. Harry's eyes are sealed shut, eyebrows knitted together, red lips parted just a hint releasing guttural moans and wow, this might be the best sex Louis might ever have.

 

The thrust increase in speed and Harry is just grunting nonsense now, "Yeah baby, you feel so good. You're amazing, god." And Louis is positively preening at the praises even if they're being said in the heat of the moment. He couldn't care less, to be honest. He lets Harry grip his smooth love handles as Harry slams in and out.

 

There's a small part in Louis that was waiting for Harry to tell him to let go and Louis would die but wont ever admit that. He just looks at Harry all the time while the assassin works himself to his release. When Louis felt like he was going to tip over the edge soon, he called out to Harry who's head snapped up and looked at the small boy.

 

"Hold on baby. make it last" said the green eyed man on top of him. Louis groaned desperately. "I-I can't, please!" He managed to gasp out and Harry's thrusts were erratic now, chasing his impending orgasm.

 

"Alright, come for me, then." He whispered, leaning into Louis' neck and biting down on the bruise he made there.

 

Louis' whole body shivered and he lost it.

 

For a minute everything went a little too bright and his body numbed from the intense pleasure he was feeling, he closed his eyes and suppressed the scream that rose in his throat. When the feeling faded, he felt Harry looking down at him, jaw slack and eyes completely clouded over. He was close if the way his hips snapped was any indication. The subtle grazes Harry's cock made against his prostate sent small bursts of pleasure course through his body even though he could feel the sensitivity setting in. His body was coiled tight like a spring, eyes shut and eyebrows knitted together from the pleasure he was receiving.

 

Harry continued frantically thrusting his cock in Louis' body and then ceased the movements suddenly. Louis felt him tense up and then felt warm liquid ooze inside him.

 

Harry didn't even wait to recover, withdrawing suddenly and padding over to the bathroom, which was impressive. Louis still needed to get the feeling back in his legs. A few moments later. he heard the shower turn on. And while he showered, Louis tried to normalize his breathing.

 

When Harry got out of the bathroom, Louis had to physically beat down the fantasy of showering with Harry one day because the way the droplets of water slid down his naked pecs and torso was the definition of picturesque. Harry looked at him with a smug expression which told Louis how clearly he knows that his current state is affecting the agent.

 

He coughed and gestured grandly to the bathroom as if saying that Louis can go now if he likes. Louis rolled his eyes and got up, walking towards the bathroom with come smeared across his stomach. If Harry made a comment about how he was waddling like a virgin and Louis kicked him in the shin for it, no one has to know.

 

\---

  
Louis wasn't sulking. No he wasn't. He was just having a bad day... which would technically be Harry's fault because every single moment after that bedroom shenanigan, Louis' soul seems to feed on the idea of Harry. It's like his body can't forget the way the older boy's body moved against his, synchronized, in tune. And the feeling of the assassin's lips on his were like a wet dream and damned good one at that, because what even! It wasn't fair, in simple words. Harry was a fantastic lover, a very very good kisser and everything Louis wanted-

 

But at the end of the day, Harry was still a cocky and manipulative bastard who pushed Louis out of his apartment, literally fucking pushed him out when he was still half-asleep, half drunk on the feeling of being sexed up so well. And not to mention the countless of time the assassin tried to shoot him. Louis just couldn't wait for the day when he'll be able to rip Harry's guts out.

 

"Why are you pouting?" Niall poked him in his arm. Louis didn't answer because he hated Niall. Like who brings their friends out to drink when they're feeling low? Actually the whole world does but Niall should know better. Louis has always been a sad drunk, he always gets emotional and then proceeds to let out his feelings in the form of puke either projectiled on his friends or on the bathroom floor. But the blond never understood and things will proceed to remain that way.

 

He was poked in the side, again. "Tommo, answer me, why you pouting?" With a frustrated huff Louis turned to look at the Irish boy.

 

"Fuck off, Niall" mumbled the agent.

 

A grin spread on Niall face, "Aw, come on Tommo, dont be sore" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at which Louis decided that yeah, his friends were shitheads and Niall was at the top of the list. Of course, Louis being the faithful friend he was decided that yeah he wouldn't keep anything from his friends but boy did he regret that now.

 

Louis leaned over the tables and ducked his head against his arms, "Go away, I wanna be alone" At which Niall's smile dimmed a bit. Louis felt bad to be honest but he was in a bad mood so he thought it was even. If his life was miserable then everyone else should be too.

 

Niall didn't say anything after that, keeping a hand on his hunched over back. A busty blonde waitress came over after a while and asked what they'd like. Niall ordered a couple shots and Louis mumbled a small "white russian" at which the waitress nodded and sauntered away.

 

Louis spent the entire night drinking with a certain someone on his mind. Apparently life could get worse.

 

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DONT KNOW HOW TO WRITE YET I STILL DO CAUSE I'M THAT SPECIAL BREED OF IDIOT I DOUBT YALL HAVE SEEN. 
> 
> *Not edited*
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to Aisha, my trusted companion

* * *

 

 

 If he was being completely honest, driving recklessly with wet hair at 3am in the morning to the HQs wasnt a first for him.Louis woke up to the shrill ringing of a phone. Disgruntled, he shot off the bed and sleepily felt around for his work phone on the dresser. "Hel-"

 

"No time, report to the HQs right now!" Zayn's voice boomed from the speakers as a greeting. Louis didn't ask for a reason, he knew it was important. 

 

Louis scrambled from the bed in haste and rushed to the bathroom, stepping into the shower first. When he got out, he hurriedly put on his suit and was out of the room in record time, snatching his keys on the way out. He threw himself out of the car and rushed towards the doors of the MI6 HQs where his vision was swarmed with suits and dress skirts buzzing around, people running like headless chickens. He grabbed a frantic techie by the arm and asked if he knew where M was and ran off the direction pointed out. 

 

Admittedly, the lift down to Q's lair was not the most laid back experience he's had, biting his lip through out the whole ride down. When the elevator doors opened, he sighed a little and ran towards the main desk where Zayn was pointing something out to M. "Glad you could make it, 007. Didn't deem it best to dry your hair this morning?" M retorted lightly while Louis maneuvered around him to see what was on the screen. 

 

Zayn's straightened from his hunched posture and began talking.

 

"We received a report of an house invasion in Workington, Cumbria reported at 23:00 hours last night. " Zayn spoke up, pointing at the document that filled the screen. "There were no sort of causalities at the site whatsoever, no damage of any sorts. But the police did retrieve a small envelop that they immediately sent to the MI6."Louis peered at the screen where a a few Russian symbols flitted across the screen. 

 

дирижер 

 

Liam then spoke up, "That word means 'Conductor' or 'Directer' in Russian."  Louis backed away from the screen, a thoughtful expression gracing his features. But before he could think any further, Zayn interrupted him. 

 

  
"That's not all Lou, there were also a set of co-ordinates printed on the back of the envelop." M raised his eyebrows at the nickname but said nothing while Louis peered at the screen once more.    
  


 

"Well, I reckon we need a map to figur-"

 

"Got that covered," Zayn said urgently but smiling nonetheless, "The co-ordinates led us to a rundown mansion located in the outskirts of Edinburg."

 

M now cleared his throat and spoke up, "We need you to go down and check out the manor, report anything suspicious must you find it."

 

Louis nodded his answer once and Niall hurried to bring him his weapons and other necessities he might need during the mission. It wasn't really a mission, no. Just simple checking in, checking out, reporting to the HQs and going back home. That was it. But everyone seemed on edge, even M had knitted eyebrows and that was exceptionally rare, which made Louis feel a bit queasy. 

 

This was easy, he told himself. He's a trained professional, for fuck's sake. 

 

"Ready to jet, Lou?" Niall's overly cheery voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Nodding, he gave Niall a quick fake smile and walked out of the Q-branch. 

 

  
It's going to be fine.

 

  
\---

 

  
This place looks shady, Louis thought as the car rolled to a stop near the manor. 

 

The manor clearly looked abandoned, there wasn't a soul in sight. But he knew better from all his years in the agency to just take this lightly. The trees surrounding the roadside, loomed over him intimidatingly as he stalked down the road faster. This place was giving him bad vibes so he checked his gun twice to confirm it was infact in his pocket and had not fallen out during his hasty exit from the car. 

 

Going around the back of the estate the brunet agent looked for a quick entrance. When he found none, he decided to simply climb the wall that was built as a barrier to separate the woods and the mansion.  Jumping quickly he grasped the top of the wall to steady himself and pushed himself over. 

 

A small grunt erupted from his lips as landed on his feet, now inside the intimidatingly huge estate. He took a step forward but was quickly hauled back with a hand on his mouth and a knife on his jugular. 

 

  
His panicked mumbling and struggling did nothing to lesson the pressure of the knife on his throat, if not increasing it. He felt something cold pressing itself again his bottom lip and he knew that feeling, was all to much familiar to it. 

 

 

An annoyed groan muffled against his assaulter's hand as he gave up struggling and went limp.

 

He didn't need to turn around and look back at Harry to know that he was smirking. 

 

A deep chuckle resonated against his temple, "We meet again, Princess." Louis couldn't stop his eye from rolling. 

 

  
"Though, I must say, you have a knack for being in the wrong place at the wrong time."

 

The smaller lad now ripped Harry's hand from mouth and glared at him, much to the assassin's amusement. He got up and dusted himself, putting sufficient distance between himself and the curly-haired assassin. "You need to stop following me, its not cute or-" 

 

  
Louis was cut short by Harry's booming laugh, the hints of sarcasm and mockery clear in his cackle. The assassin suddenly straightened himself but his eyes we're still gleaming brightly and lips still quirked in a stupid amused expression. 

 

  
"Following you?" He scoffed, waving the forgotten knife in the air nonchalantly. "Please, princess. I have much better things to do than to follow you."

 

This time, Louis was the one to scoff. "Oh really? Then you might care to explain why suddenly I'm bumping into you on every run of mine. I mean, come on Styles, you cant be that obsessed with me? I thought we hated each other? What's changed?" 

 

Harry's eyes lost the amused gleam and suddenly hardened but his lips were still quirked into a small smirk. 

 

  
"Oh I hate you alright. Dont worry yourself too much darling. " Harry sneered and then gave Louis the head to toe look. "Dunno if the feeling's mutual." The smirk grew as did Louis' heartbeat. Harry couldnt possibly know, right? It wasnt THAT obvious, was it? 

 

  
It wasnt affection, what the fuck. It was pure, impulsive lust because come on, Harry wasnt hard on the eyes actually the complete opposite.

 

Louis was stalling and it came to his attention that Harry noticed that too if the small chuckle that left his bubblegum red lips was any indication. Harry shook his head. "You're pathetic."

 

Louis sucked in a sharp breath, his chest stinging from something that he refused to acknowledge. But he wasn't given enough time to react to the jab. Harry was suddenly in his space, the knife reclaiming it's place against his jugular, the smell of fresh roses filtering his senses and making him go a bit dizzy. The amused expression was suddenly wiped off and replaced by much dangerous and serious emotion. 

 

  
  
Harry leaned closer to Louis now, their faces a hair's breadth apart, so close that Louis could see the flickering shimmer of gold and silver in Harry's breath-taking emerald pools. 

 

"If you want to live, you do as I-" 

 

Louis struggled against him in protest. He refused to be under Harry's conditions even if it looked like that now. Whilst his thrashing around, the sharp blade pierced his skin a little, to which Harry jerked his hand back in surprise. His eyes were suddenly all for the cut made on Louis' neck. Louis noticed this as well but said nothing, now struggling in a slightly cautious manner. He didn't want his throat to be slit because he was stupid. 

 

 

Harry resumed his speech, a little distracted "-you do as I say."

 

"I've been appointed here to kill anyone who trespasses and you are unfortunately the one who did."

 

Louis stopped moving now completely as he listened closely as to what Harry had to say. 

 

  
  
"All you have to do in order to survive is just leave here as soon as possible, I feel like someone's gonna come out and check from all the commotion we've made so-"

 

Louis had a protest or a thousand sitting on his tongue on how he's not Harry's submissive little bitch but seeing Harry immediately shut up made him a bit worried. 

 

  
Harry suddenly pushed Louis over, and took out his gun, pointing it at him. The smaller lad just laid on the damp grass and watched the assassin's empty eyes staring at him. Harry's fingers moved to the trigger and pulled it. 

 

  
There was a loud bang and Louis couldn't feel a thing except for the trickle of blood gradually but steadily running down his throat.

 

The bullet fired from Harry's pistol was embedded into the ground and Louis looked at Harry questioningly but Harry was staring ahead, eyes impassive as ever. 

 

A shadow loomed over and Louis suddenly closed his eyes, body going limp. He kinda knew what Harry was doing and he thought the best course of action was to play along. Otherwise, he'd get himself a bullet in the arse for being too conceited. 

 

 

The man who walked over to them inquired Harry of what had happened. Harry told the man a fake story that clearly looked like he pulled it out of his arse at the last moment if anyone saw it in Louis' perspective but whatever. 

 

 

"I fucking hate these pesky agents." The man spat at Louis in a vicious manner, thick accent laden with venom and pure disgust. And Louis thought of course, of course he did and that was okay because bad guys hated good guys and Louis felt good thinking that he was a good guy doing the right thing if he was making scums like this man over here have disgust for him. 

 

But Louis lost his train of positivism as the man took a gun out from his waistband and pointed at him. His legs suddenly went jello and fuck, this did fucking not look good. 

 

Just as the man was about to pull the trigger and Louis was mentally telling Niall to have a chocolate fountain at his funeral, Harry spoke up. 

 

  
"Why are you shooting him when he's dead?" There was a hint of panic in his voice, which; good. Harry should be panicked because if Louis died he'd would be a heavy shit on his conscience. Not that Harry cared. He'd happily have Louis dead, he wasn't the one trying to put a bullet through his ass so not his headache. But still, some sappy part of him wanted Harry to be upset that Louis died so pathetically. He needed that kind of sympathy in his life and Jesus Christ! He wasn't going to die. 

 

Not without telling Harry that he didn't hate him anymore. 

 

Oh well, there comes a time for everything. 

 

That was off-point because there was a psychopath trying to shoot him, what the fuck. No time for waiting. 

  
The man just shrugged at Harry's question but looked at him a bit dubiously. "Why does it concern you, Styles?"

 

"It doesn't" Harry reassured him impassively, "But  _I_ was hired for this, correct? Not you. If you were, you'd have the full right to shoot him again and a million times over but that's my job. So if anyone's shooting him, that's me."

 

And this was a perfect time for Louis to evaluate his non-hating harry life because what the hell? He was such a narcissistic bitch that he'd rather shoot him instead letting the other dude shoot him. He couldn't think of a more bitchy move, like seriously? Harry hated him that much- 

 

And once again, Louis' inner monologue was cut short but Harry aiming the gun at him and shooting twice. 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Royal Wedding!!! (I've had this small, embarrassing crush on Prince Harry for the longest time wtf )


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning! sorry for the terrible spanish. also my uni is start in 3 days and im not ready to go back to jail, i just got off fucking parole :/

The man spat at Louis whilst looking at Harry with eyes full of scorn and displeasure. He walked forward and delivered a kick to the motionless body lying on the ground, muttering something in his native language. 

As soon as he tucked the gun in his waistband and turned around to move, Harry aimed the gun at his back and shot him. The lifeless body of the man collapsed in a heap against the floor. There was a beat of silence and Louis then allowed himself a groan of pain, 

"Motherfuck-"

He slowly got up looking at Harry who was staring at him emotionlessly. The fuck was his deal? He stared back into his eyes and found that he was not looking at him but his neck that was still trickling blood. 

"Are you okay?"

Harry finally asked, putting the gun away. Louis wiped the blood of his neck and looked at the crimson color smeared on his hand. 

"Yeah.."

And there it was again, the awkward silence that always entailed when the assassin and the agent ran out of things to say. It was natural, Louis supposes. He and Harry never talk and the only time that they ever do, its to direct hateful words at each other. 

 

There was a sound of a throat being cleared, then Harry spoke, "You should get going, before all the guys come out here and find out that I didn't do my job." He mutters in a low voice, looking away from Louis. 

"Oh yeah? You regret that now, Styles?"

Harry's head shot up, gawking at Louis who had a defensive expression on his face. He scoffed because of course, of course Louis wouldnt ever be grateful. Harry could rip out his heart and hand it over to him and he'd still be ungrateful as hell. It was a waste of time, energy and breath when it came to anything Louis. 

"Yeah" He says, "Yeah, I do, actually. I really do wish I hadn't wasted those three bullets shooting at the ground and not you."

Louis' eye twitches as he looks at Harry, "Oh" He mocks, "If you weren't such a pussy, you'd have done it, dunno why you're talking about it now when you can do absolutely nothing about it!"

And Harry quite had enough with him as he whipped out his gun from the holster and pointed it an alarmed looking Louis who was trying to conceal the emotion of surprise from his face. "Why're you surprised? I've done it before darling, dunno why you think I wont do it again."

Louis got a quick flashback to when Harry shot him, then; it was absolutely uncalled for but also expected because they loathed each other's existence. He knew Harry was a short-tempered twat that didn't care about shit when he was mad, and he also knew that Harry hated being challenged. And unfortunately, Louis went out and just did that. Kudos for him and his genius mind that thought this was ever a good idea. 

 

Just as Louis was going for Harry's hand to get the gun out of his grasp, a commotion was heard not too far away from them,

"Diablo, Dónde estás?! Ven aca!"

Louis look at Harry, who looked away from the body lying on the ground and at him. "Shit!" He whispered hotly, to himself it seemed. Quickly he grabbed Louis' elbow and dragged him to the fence wall where Louis climbed in from. "Go! Now!" He muttered urgently and backed away, now walking speedily to the body of the guard that was calling his friend. 

Louis shook his head and climbed over the wall. Once his feet touched the ground on other side of the wall, he began walking down the road in a fast pace. Then it suddenly hit him that he didnt inspect the mansion at all and he was leaving the mansion empty-handed and it was Harry's fault. Kinda. 

"Bastard-" Louis muttered derisively as he turned around and walked up to the mansion again. There was a sudden sound of car tires screeching ahead of him. He looked up and found a red Lamborghini speeding directly towards him. At that moment in his life, he felt a deep empathy for deers as his arms shot up in front of his face as if that'd block the blow of a fucking car hitting him. 

The car spun as it stopped right in front of him, the engine still roaring. A window rolled down and inside was Harry, lo and behold, looking extremely hurried. 

"The fuck are you looking at? Get in!"

Louis ran to the passenger seat, bemused. He hadn't even closed the door when Harry sped the car off. Louis muttered some colorful words at that and looked at Harry who was constantly looking back and at the rear view mirror. 

Suddenly a gunshot was heard and then a few others along with it. 

"What the fuck?" Louis cursed loudly, looking back now and found 3 range rovers chasing them. He looked at Harry in question. The assassin didnt spare him a glance as he drove the car farther away from the range rovers chasing them. 

\---

"The fuck i will!"

Harry groaned at Louis's antics, tired of the way the blue-eyed agent always tried to put up a fight with him. It was a turn on at times and Harry will admit that but sometimes it was fucking annoying and right now it was one of those times. He sighed in aggravation, sparing the agent a glance. 

 

Louis was stood with his arms folder at his chest, looking every bit of menacing. "It's easier that way, you asswipe. But sure if you're feeling suicidal then go back to your fucking apartment. Those guys will be waiting to cremate your ass. Go on. "

 

Louis groaned in frustration, gazing at Harry as hatefully as possible. "I dont wanna stay here!" He exclaimed childishly, a hint of a pout gracing his feature. Harry thought he was just adorable. Maybe a bit bitchy but adorable, nonetheless. 

 

"My apartment is the safest place you'll ever get tonight" Harry scoffed. 

"My apartment is the safest place you'll ever get tonight." Louis mocked him, rolling his eyes at Harry's arrogant behavior. 

Harry sighed aggravatingly at that, "Oh my god, what the hell is your deal?". He couldn't for the life of him understand why Louis liked to be difficult. He was always saying stupid shit just to get to Harry's head. But Harry couldn't help but be adored by it. Sure it was annoying as hell sometimes but it was cute too and to be completely honest, what's a Louis who doesn't throw condescending remarks every now and then? 

 

Louis said nothing, he just stood there in his 5 ft tall pouting glory. He pushes past Harry to get to the kitchen. "Get showered, you smell like horse shit."

Harry snorted at that, "Will you be joining me, Your Highness? "

Louis just looked at him plainly with a carton of milk at his lips and his eyebrows raised, the expression on his face saying seriously? 

Harry knew letting Louis stay is a bad idea. It'll start something he certainly doesn't want to risk, but he'll take his chances. Risk is fun. He's an assassin for god's sake! 

He saw Louis walking in his bedroom, hips swaying and all that. God, Harry needs to get a grip on himself. This has never happened before, he never looks back at the person he did once, nope. But this is Louis, he knew he could never get over it. It was impossible. "You're taking the couch, Styles."

Harry got off from where he stood, leaning against the wall. He smirked a little, "Not one day, and you're acting like a wife, god forbid if-"

"Shut your gob and learn to accommodate, I'm a guest."

He just laughed in response. Risking this is definitely the worst idea he's ever had but he might as well. Fucking Yolo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys, im writing the other chapters cause wattpad deleted them sksk this fic is such shit


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> claudia - FINNEAS
> 
> this is not edited so proceed with caution, my children.  
> also imagine serena as anne hathaway

Morning started with the sound of the blender almost sending Louis into cardiac arrest. He yelped and fell to the floor and found himself beside the couch. So Harry must've thrown him out of the bedroom. He grumbled and listened around to find where the sound was coming from. He followed the noise and walked into the kitchen where Harry stood in black cargo pants and a ratty old t-shirt. Louis stopped in his tracks and Harry looked up from his blender and for a moment, they just stared at each other. 

He didn't know what Harry was thinking but he couldn't bring himself to take his eyes off of that rolling stones t-shirt. It brought a flush of memories to him. That one bloody t-shirt harry was wearing all those years back in boot-camp when Louis first met this shell of the bright curly haired boy with wondrous green eyes. The optimistic Past Harry. The one Louis fell for, the one who got his heart broken by Louis. 

"What are you still doing here?" Present Harry said and with that Louis snapped back to reality where curly haired boys with soft smiles were replaced by hard eyed, stoic faced cold blooded assassins. Louis looked at Present Harry and tried to remember what Past Harry had first said to him. Something about that bloody awful lake.

"Are you deaf?" Oh. Harry was looking at him with slitted eyes. 

"Well you said my life is in danger." Lets start with playing coy and stating facts, its easy conversation. He doesn't want to fight Harry at 5 in the fucking morning. His brain was yet to wake up. Harry sipped from his gross looking drink and rested his elbows on the chair. "So? That was last night."

Louis was quick to question. "That means I'm safe and can go home now?" Harry plainly scoffed in response. "No but that's not my problem. Get lost." Louis made a face. It was frustrating how Harry changed colors so fast. One minute he was the shadow of his old self and then suddenly it was back to him being an inconsiderate dick. 

It was bothersome because Louis was more used to the boy who was so easy to read. You could tell by his face, his body language; what he was thinking. It was easy, simple. Always with Harry. Time took that away from him though; it hardened him to a point where those open eyes were always so guarded, his expression slack but stiff, closed off. Louis was sure that to some point he was also a part of the reason why Harry is like this now. If only he could turn back time. 

"I have a run and I'm not leaving my place at your mercy." Louis realized that he was still standing at the same spot in the kitchen. Harry was now dressed up in a black tuxedo, the t-shirt gone. Harry still managed to look attractive as hell. Louis cleared his throat, "Well I lost my contact with Mi6 so I have no other choice." Harry just looked at him expressionlessly. 

"Cute but that is not my problem? Leave." Louis quickly searched his head for an excuse to stay, he couldn't go out if they were looking for him. His com-link was lost last night so any attempt to contact Mi6 was futile. He couldn't possibly contact them from Harry's apartment. M would castrate him.

Harry grabbed him and dragged him to the exit. "Go away" He plainly said as he let go of Louis' collar. 

He had a plan in mind but he wasn't sure if Harry would exactly agree with it. But it isn't like he has a lot of options. "How about you I come with you?" Louis asked, still on the floor. 

Harry's response was quick, "Excuse me?" 

"I mean, what if I accompanied you on your run?" Harry's eyes narrowed drastically. 

"No" 

"Yes"

"No" Harry announced with finality.

\------------------

"Stop fidgeting" Harry said with a scowl, sipping his martini. Louis was not fidgeting but he still said it to make Louis self conscious. "I am not fidgeting." Louis replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Then stop annoying me." Harry turned away from him and sipped his martini. Galas were so not his thing. He searched the crowd for a familiar face so he could get this shit over with. The entire place was buzzing with expensive alcohol, snobby people and hidden faces. Louis was pleasantly tipsy beside him, enjoying the spectacle in front of him. There were a couple of people from his agency but Harry didn't deem it important to mention. He probably knew. 

"Styles." A voice came from behind him and he smirked as he turned to face her. "Serena." Harry curly nodded. Her face was hidden behind a fancy mask, cute red lips held up in a smile, wavy brown locks flowing down her shoulders. This was going to be interesting. 

"This is not your scene so what are you doing here?" Serena asked in a heavy french accent, curving her lips in an attempt to conceal her smirk as her hand gently landed on his shoulder. The accent was a ruse, she wasn't french for all Harry knew. Harry didn't answer her, just looked at her hand that was now sliding over his shoulder blade. He felt Louis move beside him which diverted Serena's attention towards the blue-eyed agent. It took her a second to recognize. Her eyes lit up in an instant. 

"Ah." She simply said, a smug smile on her face. Harry didn't need to turn to look at Louis' face to know that he was slightly baffled. "And who's your friend?" She asked playfully despite fully knowing who he was. 

Harry's smirk widened as he leaned over the counter of the bar. "No one." He simply said. He heard Louis huff. It was kind of satisfactory. He narrowed his eyes at Serena whilst maintaining his smile. "Why are you here, Serena." He asked with a dead tone. He wasn't here to play games. He kept a tab on all potential threats and fellow assassins and knowing from the information he had on Serena; she wasn't even supposed to be here. She was supposed to be in Minsk, doing undercover work. It confused him. And then it hit him. 

He swiftly got up and watched Louis and Serena do the same. Her face held an amused smirk, like she knew Harry just pieced everything together. "Stay here." He ordered Louis and walked to a corner of the ballroom. Serena followed. 

As soon as she got close enough Harry pulled her towards him and pushed her against one of the pillars, arm against her throat. Her face didn't let up the smug simper but her eyes held a bit of alarm. "Are you here for him?" He asked urgently, face drained of emotion. 

When she didn't immediately reply, Harry pushed harder against her throat. "No." She simply said, voice a bit choked up. Harry knew her from long ago, they had worked together for a long time. But he still couldn't trust her. She was trained to lie. 

"How do I know you're telling the truth." Harry asked. She rolled her eyes. "After all this time together, you cant even tell if I'm telling you the truth or not?"

Harry chuckled lowly, "I've learnt not to trust people in this line of work." 

She shrugged, "But for real, I'm not here for him. He's yours. You know how vicious he can be if he found out I'm involved in your mission." 

Harry nodded and let her go. She rubbed her neck and smiled. "Though, I thought you two we're quite the couple back in training? You loved him, no?" Harry's jaw tightened. 

"I did. But he's my mission now. And that was a lifetime ago. I don't consider him more than a mistake and a paycheck." He replied chillingly. Serena shrugged again, her face telling him that she didn't believe a word he said. "Sure", She smiled. Harry rushed to change the subject.

"I'll come for you if you try to interfere with my work."Harry warned her. 

"Oh Harry, don't worry. I'm here for pleasure. You see that man in the white tux with the beautiful arm candy? That's worth half a million quids." She pulled out a cigarette case, pointing at a business tycoon and his trophy wife's necklace. 

"You'd do it anyway, though."

"Why would I?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Touché." She let out a light laugh, winking at me.

"Though the offer is tempting enough, I'd rather not have the British intelligence after me." Serena smiled and brought the cigarette to her lips. Harry took out his lighter and lit it for her. "The French are already interested." She exhaled the smoke, tilting her head towards a handsome man in a black tuxedo standing in the corner. 

Her hand suddenly dropped lower, caressing his abs over his shirt. "Speaking of pleasure." She said in an suggestive airy voice. Harry was about to reply when he suddenly heard a shot go off. His eyes snapped to where he left Louis. He was nowhere to be seen. People were screaming and running around as more shots were fired. He looked back to Serena thinking she tricked him and distracted him but she looked just as shocked. 

"Duck!" She pushed Harry and shot the man aiming at them. "Go find him, I'm going after the wife." Harry nodded and took the gun she offered him. There were people shooting everywhere, he didn't know if they were here for him or not. His eyes searched frantically for a small brunet but he couldn't find him anywhere. 

"Harry!" Serena shouted and pointed at the second floor balcony where Louis was standing. Louis' eyes met his and he gestured towards the exit. He nodded in response.

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi sorry, i have uni so im trying rly hard to update this but thanks for the support, we hit 750+ hits!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had a super rough day so instead of killing myself, i wrote a chapter. appreciate it pls. ik its rushed af, its 2am and im running on crackhead energy, this is the best i can do :( this chapter is for the cutie who wanted a lil backstory cause i was planning on doing one for that <3

His heart was beating out of his chest as he ran across the field. A loud gunshot was heard close from the forest. Louis ran towards a tree and started climbing it. 

"Where is that little twink!" Caden's voice echoed from the entrance of the forest. Louis stopped near a limber branch and quietly climbed on top of it, fearfully looking down to find Caden and Julia searching the place; presumably for him. The branch he was sat on was weak and the imminent risk of falling down was making his breath shallow from nervousness. He watched the two assassins walk across the field towards the other side of the forest. 

He looked at their disappearing bodies for the longest time. When he was certain they wont come back this way, he started climbing down, just as he did so the branch snapped and before he could grasp the tree for support, he fell down. Unfortunately, he landed on his ankle and broke it. A pain filled yelp involuntarily left his mouth and tears filled his eyes. He looked up towards the end of the forest where he heard loud voices coming towards him. 

He had lost his gun and his knife a while ago so he had nothing to protect himself with. Stuffing his shirt in his mouth he got up and limped towards the end of the forest. The pain was excruciating and he was whimpering quietly as tears streamed down his face, his breath quick and panicked. 

"You're dead Tomlinson!" He heard Caden say again. He blindly ran towards the forest as best as his injured self could take him. Footsteps were following him and he was now audibly crying. His foot slipped and he was now falling down the edge of a cliff. His screaming subsided as he landed on plain ground, now somewhere lost in the forest. Before he could get up, he saw large boots stepping in front of him, one stepping on his back to restrict his movements. He was tired, in pain and thirsty, so he gave up, letting the force of the boot push his face against the damp leaves and dirt. 

"You broke your ankle?" A voice said, a voice that did not belong to caden or Julia. It was deep and soothing but unfamiliar. He tried to look up but it was dark and the face was not visible. "It's bent in a weird angle." The voice stated again. Most assassins would have killed him by now. Maybe this one was the type to give ironic dialogues before assassinating. He sighed against the damp dirt, feeling his body numb. This is not how he wanted to go but its not like he has many options right now.

"Are you dying?" The voice asked again and he was annoyed of the persistent questioning of this faceless person. "Does it hurt?" Louis groaned and hit his head against the ground. 

"Can you sp-" 

"Yes I can!" Louis shouted and the person stepped back. "Uh, okay." The deep voice awkwardly answered. He heard shuffling and then pain shot up his ankle that made his eye pop open.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" He cried out in pain, body jolting up. He saw a lanky boy sat beside his leg holding his ankle in his hands. "You have pretty ankles."Louis couldnt believe this. What the fuck was this kid doing here. 

 

"Look dude, this is not funny, I'm gonna kill you if you dont kill me." Louis angrily muttered looking at the boy standing up and walking away from him. "Kill me?" The voice scoffed, which irritated Louis even more. "I fix your ankle and you want to kill me? A thank you would be nice." 

Fixed his ankle? Louis flexed his feet and felt nothing. The pain was gone. The boy walked closer to him and sat besides him. Louis tried to look at his face but the moonlight was scarce due to the thick trees. 

A hand was offered to him. He grasped it and stood up. He felt a little uncomfortable sprain in his ankle and nothing else. This boy was an angel sent from heaven to save Louis' ass from the imminent bullet of Caden's gun. 

"Besides, you couldnt kill me even if you wanted to." A sarcastic remark was at the tip of his tongue but he swallowed it down. He can deal with a cocky angel, he did save his life after all. Caden had Julia, he could do with an ally. 

He followed the boy deep into the forest, "Who are you? And how did you fix my broken ankle" He asked in wonder. This boy could heal broken ankles, he was in awe. Maybe he really was an angel. The boy snickered and looked back at him. The moonlight hit him just right and he could see bright green eyes filled with mirth. "I'm Harry and your ankle wasnt broke, it was just a sprain, Princess." 

Oh.

So, that's why it healed so quick. Louis face palmed himself internally. 

"Harry" He whispered the name to himself feeling it roll of his tongue. The green eyed boy stopped and looked back. "What?" 

"Nothing.", Louis' cheeks reddened. God, could he stop humiliating himself in front of this boy After walking a great deal, they finally came into a clearing. Harry turned around and stopped to look at Louis. Louis starred at his unruly curly hair. He had a pretty face, plump lips and glowing green eyes. He was attractive, if Louis allowed himself to think like that about boys. He pushed down the scandalous thought. 

"Well, I was gonna camp out here but since you're here too, we can both do that, i guess." He shrugged and went to shed his weapons from his holster. A thought hit Louis then.

"Hey, you called me a princess!" He yelled at Harry accusingly, who stopped to look at him with a smirk. 

"You're quick." Harry rolled his eyes and went back to going through his bag. Louis' cheeks burnt with both embarrassment and rage. He eyed the gun laying on the forest floor and looked at Harry's back faced towards then. He could quickly grab the gun and kill him now. It was bound to come down to the both of them at one point. He'll be defenseless then. Why not terminate the threat right no-

"Dont even think about it," Harry chillingly said, with his back still faced to Louis. He blinked twice and suppressed a shiver. This guy was a fucking telepath, Louis panicked. "I'm not" Harry turned back and rolled his eyes. Louis' suspicion increased.

"Now, you wanna go find some food or are you just gonna gawk at me?" He walked to Louis with a knife and water bottle. As Louis has expected, he was handed the water bottle. Damn. He has already come across as mistrustful to a potential ally but what can he do? He was panicked and Caden hated his guts from day one. Its either winning Harry's trust back or let him join Caden's league. 

Judging from his bag still containing almost all of the supplies meant he's good at this entire thing. Or he could be shit and having supplies is just a lousy coincidence. Nevertheless, this boy was confident, which meant that Louis should work to gain his trust to survive this mission.

"..and that's dangerous, so avoid that." Harry said seriously and stopped walking to look at Louis' face; suspicion on his own.

"Did you even hear a word I said?" His accent was deep and murky, alluring and threatening you at the same time. Louis just looked at his face and gave a nervous smile. 

Get on his good graces, right.

 

"Uh, yeah I was listening; will avoid the dangerous ...dangers of the forest." Harry's eyes narrowed even more. He kept looking at him like that and Louis began to sweat, he held the water bottle close to his chest and looked at Harry to see if he bought his cover up. 

"Just dont kill us, okay." Harry rolled his eyes and started walking again. Louis let go of the breath he was holding. Damn, that was a close one, he should be more careful next time. Harry came to a halt in front of him and he crashed into his back, then backed away apologetically. 

Jesus, what was wrong with him tonight.

"K, so I'm gonna look for some food and you head up by the creek there and get us some fresh water. Listen to the instructions I've told you and try not to get killed." Harry instructed in an authoritative voice. He could be a good squad leader, Louis thought. 

Harry took a step back and waved his knife in the air, "Caden is looking for you, try not to get killed, Princess." That infernal nickname. He wanted to shout til Harry's ears bled but he let it rest.

Right. Get them water without getting killed. Shouldn't be so difficult-

 

Louis spine reflexively straightened itself as he heard a sound coming from the bushes near him. He couldn't hear footsteps; he couldn't be sure so he started backing away. Panic entered his body and his reflexes forced him to stay calm. He was conditioned to deal highly stressful situation but this being his first mock run and all was making him a little more than anxious.

His running had slowed down to quiet quick paced footsteps as he walked towards the creek. Every sense was on high alert, ready to go into fight or flight mode. Upon reaching the creek, he looked around him to see if anyone was camping here. Creeks were usually the most comfortable places to camp by, because of the water supply. 

Upon seeing no one, he rushed towards the water and started drinking it, he filled the bottle and poured some on his head. The day's heat had made him sweaty and there was mud in his hair all over. He refilled the bottle and was walking back when he heard a gunshot very close to him. 

Harry.

Maybe Caden and Julia had found him. His breathing escalated as he fought the urge to go check if his suspicion was correct. Harry could be hurt, Louis had to go help. He had help Louis after all.

Ugh, this wasnt the time to grow a fucking conscience, he was training to be a cold blooded murder, his conscience was supposed to be dead!

He wiped his face from the stress and felt his hands shake rapidly, his breath winded. Then all of a sudden his legs gave out and he started choking on the ground. 

What the fuck was happening. He thrashed around in blind panic. His hysteric mind started searching for a reason why this was happening but he couldn't come to an answer. He heard footsteps approach him and watched 4 bodies get closer to him, he blinked and the other 3 disappeared leaving only one.

"Louis!" Harry? What was he doing here? He was dead?

"Oh my god, you idiot! You didnt listen, did you!" 

Why was he yelling. "Donst- Dosnt yells at me Harr-!" Louis choked again on the fingers Harry shoved down his throat, making him gag a little. Tears blurred his vision as his body shook violently. He tried to push against Harry's hand but he wouldn't budge.

"And what do we have here?" Louis watched through teary eyes as Harry's head whipped to the far end of the creek where two figured emerged, one slightly limping. 

"You shot my girlfriend, Styles." Caden's voice sneered, voice laced with pure venom. He eyed Louis' shaking body. "And because of your fucking bullet, she can't walk over and snap your neck herself." He shouted and walked closer leaving Julia by the edge of the creek. "So, I'm gonna do that for her."

Harry remained calm, taking his fingers out of Louis' mouth and slowly got up. "Aw, is your little crush sick? Oh dont worry, I'll take care of him." He tsked at Louis' trembling form, a sick smile on his face. Louis' vision was getting dotty. "But I'll have to do you first." With that, he charged towards Harry with his blade. Harry dodged his quick slashes in a very agile manner, slowly directing the fight towards the water. 

A quick glimmer of the blade shone in the moonlight and a deep groan was heard, Louis looked up to see Harry holding his side; down on his knees. "You dont mess with me, motherfucker." Caden jeered in Harry's face as he aimed his blade to Harry's chest but the situation rapidly flipped. Harry took out his own blade and jammed it into Caden's leg. 

By the time, Harry limped towards Louis, he was barely on the brink of consciousness. 

"Hey, hey look at me." Harry's green eyes radiated concern as he examined Louis' neck. "Dont fight it, just let it take you. It'll be okay" He heard Harry's faint voice echoing in his head. His vision was completely dark now. He was slipping. "I'll see you soon, Louis." Thats the last thing he hear before his mind went blank and he slipped into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can follow me on ig @u.flower.u.feast owo i'll fb <3 1.3k hits!


End file.
